Me and My Problems
by ChoFrog09
Summary: Cindy's look on life in fifth grade. Her little crush and how she deals with it. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **Alright, I haven't written for Jimmy Neutron before, it's all Harry Potter. This is a story based on my problem from 5th grade. I can say that because no one knows who Cindy represents and no one knows who Jimmy represents! Ha! Enjoy: ) P.S. From Cindy's point of view P.P.S They are in fifth grade right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!

**Chapter 1: I Knew**

Back in third grade is when it all started. When he came to our school I just knew it was him. I couldn't say anything because, well, you know. In third grade if you even have a crush it has to be a secret crush, so I was as mean as possible so as to make sure no one could tell. So it became a battle from there on. But I only wish I could reveal my feelings. Let's skip to fourth grade.

Once, during writing class I just could not think of anything to write about. Neither could Jimmy. So Mrs. Pamclelb told us to go to the hallway until we could think of something. I put a disgusted look on my face. I tried to reason with the teacher. I said to Libby "In the hallway with Neutron? No way!" but in the end I had to go. Maybe I could tell him then. 'NO WAY!' I thought to myself 'it is a secret crush which means no one can know, especially the crush' so I kept my mouth shut, but Jimmy didn't. I sat down completely avoiding his gaze. He decided to say something.

"You know I like you," he said. My eyes opened up the widest they could. When I didn't respond he said "You think I'm insane don't you?" When I still didn't reply he took that as 'no'. That moment is known to us only. I will never tell anyone, not even Libby. I continued to be as rude and mean as possible. Fifth grade is next.

First I really didn't think it meant anything, but then it got more and more known. The first event occurred on Halloween. I was Shadow Girl and Jimmy was another minor character in the show X-mando. I challenged Jimmy to a game of chess. Then Betty walked by and asked me who I was.

"I'm supposed to be Shadow Girl," I said

"Hydro Man's girlfriend," Sheen added.

"Shut up, Sheen," I said.

"I wish I was Hydro Man," Jimmy mumbled. Now that was SO embarresing. That was what started it all.

The second event happened when we were writing fictional stories for the kindergarteners downstairs. I was asking Libby if I should say Jimmy was an old woman when Sheen pointed out a post-it on the floor.

"Hey, Cindy," he said "what do you think that is?" so I picked it up and inside I read what made this the second event. It read _I think you are very pretty –Jimmy._ I ran over to the recycling bin and crumpled it up. When I got back to my desk Sheen was cracking up.

"You did that!" I said angrily.

"Oh that was so hilarious!" Sheen laughed more. I went over to Jimmy's desk.

"You now have permission to attack Sheen," I said. That was the second event.

* * *

So? What do you think? I MUST know. Remember, this happened to me in fifth grade. It is true. So if you feel bad or sorry for me go ahead and say so. If you know who I am then you know who Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, Betty, and soon coming Carl are. If you don't you don't know who I am. I'll give you a hint though. I am Cindy. Also, I completely made up Hydro Man, Shadow Girl, and X-mando off the top of my head. I was really Cho Chang, "Jimmy" was Luigi and "Jimmy" said he should have been Harry Potter. REVIEW! 


	2. Not so Secret Anymore

**A/N: **Okay Madame Pink, I will write more just for you. That is the effect of reviews. They make me write. Onward!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jimmy Neutron. However I do own my life's events.

**Chapter 2: Not so Secret Anymore**

Do you know what happens to a secret? No matter how hard you try it will eventually become widely known. That's what happened to me. Let's go back to fourth grade.

It's hard to be mean all the time, especially if you are just pretending. Once I volunteered to be Jimmy's partner in science and maybe lent him a pencil once or twice, but people can practically read your thoughts sometimes. Once I decided to be nice for once and stood up for him.

"Why did you stand up for him? Do you like him?" Betty asked me.

"If I say 'yes' I'd be forever humiliated. If I said 'no' then you'd tell him and he'd hate me forever. I don't want either of those results." I responded. Actually, if I was older I would have said "Yes, yes, YES! I really like him and I'm hoping he really likes me back!" but I wasn't in 8th grade and I couldn't say that, lest I be teased by everyone I walked past. Too bad I would be anyway. Back to fifth grade.

"Why are you sitting at the same table as Jimmy?"

"Why are you talking to Jimmy?"

"Why are you asking Jimmy a question?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME IRRELEVANT QUESTIONS!" Day after day after day people kept on asking me about anything from saying 'Hi' to Jimmy to living on the same planet as Jimmy. I was thinking WAY too much about him. Why couldn't I keep up the act? Almost anything I said had to do with Jimmy. That is what made the third event the third event. My secret had gotten out.

Can't…remember…fifth…grade. I'll write the next event as soon as I can think back 3 years. Thank you Madame Pink for reviewing. Remember, the only reason I stayed up past 10:00 writing is because of your reviews. REVIEW-D


	3. Lunchtime Chaos

I am sorry that took so long. I had a 2 page written report and a five minute speech with a power point. Oh, and in this story Betty is one of Cindy's friends. Well, here's the third chapter!

Chapter 3: Lunchtime Chaos

Lunchtime can be very, well, hard, if you know what I mean. Kids yelling at the top of their lungs, every day there is at least one catastrophe; lunch can be rather hard at times. Today was no exception. Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy sat on one side, as usual. Libby, Betty, and I sat opposite from them.

"Hey, Cindy," Carl whispered.

"What do you want jerk?" I rudely said back.

"Kick Jimmy."

"What?" Okay, this was weird. This was really weird. Jimmy's best friend wanted me to kick him? "Why?"

"Just do it would you?" Okay. I saw no reason why I shouldn't. That might make up for some of the nice stuff I did. People might not tease me anymore. Well, it was a stupid thought, but hey! What could go wrong? So I kicked him in the shins.

"OW!" Jimmy screamed. I couldn't help it, I cracked up. When he got up he whispered something to Carl. Carl started cracking up.

"What did he say?" I demanded. Sheen leaned over and whispered.

"He said 'Well this isn't the start of a very good relationship'," Sheen cracked up more. My face burned red.

* * *

Well? Do you like?REVIEW: ) 


	4. For Me?

I am SO sorry! It just so much going on with Christmas you know, anyway here's chapter 4! It is REALLY short, sorry. But it is quality not quantity right?

**Chapter 4:For Me?**

I went off to a swim meet on Thursday. Normal right? As I was walking down the hall to a swim meet, I saw Neutron. Now that was unexpected.

"Hey, Neutron!" I said to him. He turned around, surprised.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

"Me neither," I said. There was silence. "So, um, were you thinking of joining the swim team?" I asked. He was silent. "Well?"

"My mom is making me join," he said.

"I better get going," I said, and ran off. Jimmy? On the swim team? It was just plain weird, but I could see his face twice every day... Gosh, why did I always think like that!

On my way down to the locker rooms I ran into Mrs. Neutron.

"Hi Cindy!" she said, cheerily.

"Hi," I said very cheerily back.

"You know, I've been trying to get Jimmy to join the swim team, how do you like it?"

"It's fun," I replied. "But tiring," I added.

"Well maybe you could ask him to do it. He'd listen to you," She walked away. I was standing there with my mouth open. I walked slowly towards the locker room. Maybe she didn't mean it that way, maybe she was joking, maybe she was hypnotized and thought I was Betty or...Maybe Jimmy would do it, for me?

* * *

So? Do you like? No complaints about length please, quality not quantity. Again I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO **SO **sorry I didn't update. Forgive me. REVIEW! 


	5. The Gift

Oh crap I haven't updated forever. I am SO sorry again! With karate, choir, piano, swimming, dance, battle (something else), and not to mention school sometimes I don't have time. I'll stop jabbering now, onward!

**Chapter 5: The Gift**

Christmas time drew near, and something came over me. It seemed like I had to do something for Jimmy. Well, I had thought about it before, but not like this, well yeah maybe like this. I wanted to give him a gift of some kind. He was smart enough to figure out if it was me or not. It had to be some everyday object, but maybe a little nicer. I tossed and turned all of the night before the day before winter break. I thought of it. I quietly turned on the light and set to work.

I got to school the next day before everybody else. I quickly pulled the perfect, yellow pen out of my backpack and set it on his desk, and then I rushed to my seat. I started brain gym innocently as students started flooding in. Maybe I watched Jimmy a little too closely as he sat down at his desk. I wanted to see his face when he picked up the pen and read the note. Then I thought "Maybe this is just some stupid game. Maybe he's just trying to get the better of me. Maybe- oh stop it Cindy. Why would he do that in fourth grade? If he even got the courage to say something he wouldn't say just because." I calmed myself and focused on school.

Then gym came. Boring as usual. A game of tag. I walked around the perimeter of the floor with Libby.

"So?" Libby asked me. What did that mean? "So, why'd you give it to him?" Now I knew what she meant.

"I don't know. I guess Christmas is just getting the better of me," I replied.

"Well he considers it a token of love," Libby said through giggles.

"Does he know I gave it to him?" I asked. Libby just stared and jerked her head in the direction of behind us. Jimmy was standing right there. We ran.

* * *

Okay I have finally updated! If you don't know, brain gym is some activity or game we used to do in the morning, like _Rush Hour _or _Blink_. REVIEW! 


	6. Maybe Not

**A/N: **Gees I haven't updated forever! Please don't expect this to be updated fast; I am focusing on other stories. I'll shut up now ONWARD!

**Chapter 6: Maybe not for me**

I went through winter break with a horrible cold, though I was better by Christmas. It was hard to not think about the gift, it was so small but I couldn't stop thinking about what Libby said, "He considers it as a token of love." Was it? Or was it? My brain got all knotted up. Maybe a nap would help my brain and my cold. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Winter break was over before I knew it and soon I had gone back to school. Of course Jimmy had a few questions to ask me, and I had a few to ask him. I walked through the door and hurriedly hung up my coat and backpack, and waited by the door. It seemed like, and may have been, every kid in class walked by before Jimmy did. After he hung up his back pack I walked up to him.

"SO?" I asked.

"What?" he asked me. Did I really need to remind him?

"Did you sign up for swimming at the Wheaton College on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 6:15 to 7:30?" I asked a little more specifically. His face fell.

"Well, um, you see I couldn't because well, I couldn't," he told me. My heart broke even though I didn't know why.

"Oh. I see," I said and walked away, crestfallen. Diphtheria Mrs. Neutron was joking. Typhoid he wouldn't do it for me. Cholera needed better reasons.

* * *

SHORT I KNOW DON"T BUG ME PLEASE! Ok are you people happy now? I updated. YAY! I'm sorry if you don't get chapter five Madame Pink, and I'm sorry I don't write enough for your likings. In your reviews, if ou review which I hope you do, please dont' just say plain out that my story is crap. GIVE ME REASONS! GIVE ME WAYS TO IMPROVE! GOSH!


	7. The Gift Returned

**A/N: **I'm Updating again! I'll shut up fast this time! ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron but I do own my life. HA!

**Chapter 7: The Gift Returned**

The days were a blur. I just sat, did my homework, went to bed, ate, and got up again to repeat the routine. Come on! Why was I doing this? Was he my whole life? Come on! I was in fifth grade! I got up on one Wednesday morning and prepared for the same routine. When I arrived at school I hung up my coat and backpack. As I sat down at my desk I saw something by my seat. A bag. I picked it up and examined it. I looked over at Sheen just to see if he was laughing or not, then opened it up. There was a puzzle, small but sweet. There was a note too so I picked it up and read it.

_I saw this and I thought you'd like it-Jimmy_

Oh man...Libby was going to have a laugh attack

"He wrote you _what!" _Libby asked. She could barely control herself. She was doubling over in laughter.

"Libby, stop laughing! It's not so horribly funny!" I told her. At this she calmed down a bit then took one look at me and fell to the ground again.

"Oh man! I...cannot...believe that he gave you a gift in return! Oh my gosh...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" What was her problem? I gave her one of my looks and she stopped and was able to stand and shut up.

"I believe I hear some gossip," said a voice behind us. We whipped around. There was Sheen.

"Sheen! How dare you!" I yelled. Wait a second... "You know about this don't you?"

"Well...Jimmy kind of wanted to give somthin' back to you and I sort of encouraged him and, well, I..." Sheen trailed off. That was it. Jimmy had wanted to return my gift. Well, at least he had good taste...

* * *

The long awaited chapter seven! It's short I know..sorry. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to Master White Fox, I like your reviews! 


	8. Fallen

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'll explain everything when this story is over. ONWARD!

Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron isn't mine! However, I do own my life. HA!

**Chapter Eight: Fallen**

I was jumping with excitement. Jumping, jumping, jumping...OW! I got up off the ground and dashed to the car. I couldn't wait to go to the traditional roller skating party Lindbergh Elementary always held at Enjoymentway (Funway, have you ever been there?). The more I thought about it the more excited I became. Of course I would see Libby there, but what about Jimmy? He might come! But then again he might not, well I'd just have to wait and see!

* * *

"Cin?" Libby asked nervously. I pulled myself up off the ground.

"I'm fine," I said as I started skating around the deserted rink again. It seemed like Libby and I were a bit early. "You know what Libby?"

"What?" Libby asked, skating beside me.

"OW!"

"Girl, you have _got _to trade those in for in-line skates," Libby said as I attempted to stand after my crash into the wall. I was doing my best to watch everyone who was coming in, but it didn't help me see anything in front of me. Practically every other second I would crash into a wall, partly because I had the four-wheeled skates and partly because I was too busy looking for Jimmy.

"You're right," I said after my some-teenth crash. "Wanna come with me?"

"Sure Cindy," she said, and followed me (although she didn't follow my zigzagged course into the wall) out of the rink. On the way to the counter, I saw a face I gave up on seeing that night. Come to think of it, I saw two. First I saw Betty.

"Hey Betty!" Libby yelled out to her, waving. Betty waved back smiling.

"Betty, I thought you had a swim meet!" I exclaimed.

"They canceled it because some maniac decided to drain the pool. What are the odds of that?" Betty said, a bit comically, and we all laughed. Our little trio laughed. Then my head snapped up. The second face had appeared.

"Umm, guys, I gotta go fix a thing behind the place over there," (A/N: My fav quote from Win, Lose, and Kaboom!) I said and went towards the skate rental desk. Reason number one, to get in-line skates, and reason number two, to see Jimmy. Unfortunately Betty followed me.

"Hey Jimmy!" she yelled. "Look! It's Cindy! Say hi to Jimmy Cindy!" Oh god was I going to pound her.

* * *

"Watch it!" I yelled. One kid had zoomed right past me on his skates. Gosh, he pretty much knocked me over! I had my in-lines now, and was pretty much just following Jimmy around the rink. I chuckled to myself. He really couldn't skate very well. What's that dance he's doing? I laughed again.

"Excuse me," a voice right behind me mumbled and a split second after that, a kid went rushing past me, and I lost my footing.

"What the heck!" I yelled, as I stumbled forward...right on top of Jimmy, And so we were, in a heap, in the middle of a roller skating rink. I got u pas quickly as I possibly could, brushed myself off, and rolled away, blushing like mad.

* * *

HA! I UPDATED! And it's longer than most chappies! Oooooooooo! REAVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you a piece of banana bread! 


	9. Lunchtime Chaos Returns High Skoo

**A/N: **I _know_ Jimmy is out of character, but I have to make him like this guy (NOT SAYING HIS NAME!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron but I do own my life. HA!

**Chapter Nine: Lunchtime Chaos Returns! With Some Classroom Chaos!**

I walked along, humming pleasantly. I was walking down the hall to lunch, Libby by my side, Sheen by her side, and Jimmy by his side. Suddenly, I heard a voice call.

"Cindy!" it yelled. I turned my head and saw Betty run up behind me.

"Hey Betty," I said.

"I'm taking a random survey," she said. "Why are you so obsessed with Shadow Girl?"

I had suddenly taking a liking to that certain character. I kinda pretended to be her sometimes. I liked her life. I didn't know why, I just did. When Betty asked her next question, I was a bit startled. "Why do you like her so much?"

"Because I feel sorry for her," I stated.

"Why do you feel sorry for her?" Gosh, Betty really needed to know her cartoons.

"Because her boyfriend died," I said. After my comment, a voice that hadn't taken part in the conversation so far spoke.

"I didn't die yet," Jimmy said. Libby and Betty gasped, then each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me down the hall to the lunchroom.

"OH MY GOSH!" both said. Then they said it again...and again...and again...and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again... and again...

"Alright!" I yelled. "You can quit it now!" They quit it.

"Sorry Cindy, but OH MY GOSH!" Betty squealed. I shook my head.

"I'll be right back," I said, and ran off to the bathroom. Oh come on, it's fun to do your hair at random times!

I strolled into the lunchroom, lightly poking the small bunch of hair that swirled across my forehead. I averted my gaze to the lunch table. I did not like the sight that greeted me. I slid onto the bench, Libby on my right and Jimmy on my left. Across from Jimmy were two laughing figures, one was Brittany and one was Courtney. The moment I sat down Jimmy buried his head in his hands and Courtney stifled her giggles long enough to tell me what was going on.

"Jimmy wanted...chips...and we had three bags that we weren't going to eat," she began laughing again so Brittany continued for her.

"We are going to make him do something, and then we'll give him the chips," Brittany said, then nodded to Jimmy. "Go on," she said. Jimmy rolled his eyes, then faced me.

"I love you, Cindy," he said then faced Courtney and Brittany again. "Can I have the flipping chips now?" Brittany and Courtney burst into laughter. I buried my face in my hands.

* * *

I know that Jimmy may seem out of character. I have to make him like this one kid (not telling his name). They are two COMPLETELY different people. REVIEWNESS IS GOODNESS!

* * *

Then one day, everyone grew a pair and went to high school and it was fun. Jimmy was in my gym class. He was still kind of a derpface.

"Hey Jimmy," I said one day while walking laps instead of running them like we're supposed to, "remember that weird ass love affair we had in fifth grade?"

"Lolzapaloooza of course I do!"

"Aight, we be friends now."

"Indeed."

And then he bought me lunch when I forgot all my lunch money. Twue looooove.

The End.


End file.
